Phoebe Evans
Phoebe Evans, often referred to as 'Pheebs', was the younger sister of Willow Evans, as well as the best friend of human Amber Brown and is one of the Dead Girls. After winning a history competition for students, Phoebe and Amber travel to Volterra for a two-week all-expenses-paid holiday. Phoebe is killed only one day after arriving by Aro Volturi, having lost her way on a morning jog around town. The Story of Amber Brown Phoebe is one of the first characters to be introduced right away in the first chapter. She and Amber meet at a young age at Kingsbridge Elementary School, attracted to each other by their shared love of books, especially the Harry Potter Series. After completing Elementary School, Amber and Phoebe are separated as Amber is sent to a boarding school near London. Both outcasts in their schools, they keep in contact and message each other nearly every day. In the Summer Holidays of 2006, aged fourteen, Phoebe wins a local history competition, which turns out to actually have been a trap of Heidi to lure in prey from far away. After finding out that her prize is a two-week student holiday in Italy, Phoebe asks Amber as her only friend to come with her. Glad to finally meet in person again, they travel to Italy, only finding out their goal is Volterra when arriving in the little village. Only two days after arriving, Phoebe is killed by Aro when taking an early jog around the village and eventually losing her orientation in a nearby forest. The Story of Ruby Brown Phoebe has only one appearance in The Story of Ruby Brown. After the Volturi have defeated the Cullen and Denali Coven in battle and saved Amber's sister Ruby from being killed by Vladimir, they return to Volterra and Ruby is turned by her mate Alec. While Ruby is numbed by her mate's gift to be spared the pain of the transformation, Amber sits by her side and tells her her own story, briefly summarizing The Story of Amber Brown and going into detail of what happens afterwards. While being found in a forest of Northern Italy by Alec and Jane, Amber is unconscious and finds herself in the after-life, where Phoebe is waiting for her. However, after conversing with each other for a short time, Phoebe tells Amber to leave, live her life alongside Aro and never to forget her. Amber therafter gains her consciousness, finding herself in Aro's arms, and Phoebe is never mentioned again. Personality Due to her love for books and non-shared interest in the topics her class mates like to converse about (likely stars, dates and clothes as these class mates are fourteen year-olds), Phoebe is a social outcast. However, she shows signs of a very outgoing, sometimes girly personality. Also, as she does not even research what region in Italy she and Amber are travelling to, Phoebe can be seen as a very impulsive character. Phoebe is very interested in history and photography. She owns a polaroid camera. Too, she takes interest in fashion: “I was delighted to see that the Amber I had known back in fourth grade had developed a sense of fashion and what kind of clothes suited her.“ - Chapter 1 “I have absolutely no idea what to wear to the restaurant. I'm sure there's a dress code!“ - Chapter 2 Further prove for her impulsiveness is that she delights in the idea of taking a jog in a foreign country, early in the morning, by herself. Physical Appearance Phoebe is described as a slim fourteen year-old girl with long fair hair and green eyes. Family • Willow Evans: Phoebe's older sister. Willow was seventeen when Phoebe disappeared, and as a reaction dropped out of school. At the time when Ruby comes looking for Amber, Willow is twenty-five and works as an airport clerk at the check-in line. Willow and Ruby have a brief conversation, in which Willow warns her that Volterra is a cursed city. She is described as blond, with green weary-looking eyes. • Mr. and Mrs. Evans: Phoebe's parents are not explicitly mentioned in the story. However, Phoebe's father does pick Amber and Phoebe up and drives them to the airport. Neither he or his wife are mentioned again. Death On the first morning of Amber's and Phoebe's stay in Volterra, Phoebe wakes up early and has difficulty going back to sleep. As she does not want to wake her friend, she quietly leaves to take a shower, only to see that Amber is still asleep when she comes back. Phoebe impulsively decides to go jogging using the map that the tour guide Luzi has presented her with. Putting on gray jogging pants, red running shoes and a mint 'Lady Gaga Born This Way' top, through which the Volturi will later identify her, she leaves the hotel. At first Phoebe runs around town, but it is not long before she decides to follow the street that leads out of town. She spontaneously enters a forest that at one point comes up to her right. This will be her demise. It is only minutes before Phoebe loses herself in the forest, the map is of no help. Mad with fear, she runs into a random direction, hoping to reach an exit. She doesn't, and lays down onto the ground to regain energy. It is then that she hears two beautiful voices from behind her- Alec and Aro. Upon reaching her, Aro selfishly sends his companion back to the castle, ensuring that he has Phoebe all to himself. Phoebe senses the danger and begs to be spared, but Aro does not listen and lunges himself at her, draining her. “Please," she whispered, her tone more than just desperate. "Don't hurt me." "I am afraid I cannot promise you that" I said, the bloodlust overwhelming my sense of logic. You will be my dessert, young one. - Chapter 3, "A Beautiful Devil" (Aro's POV) Just as Phoebe's vision turns black, she receives an SMS from Amber: 'Pheebs Evans, where are you and when are you gonna be back I'm worrying sick' Amber later learns about Phoebe's death on an Italian News Channel. Why Aro did not clean up after himself remains unknown. Her grief is the only reason why she misses the legendary Guided Tour of Volturi Castle. When trying to gain information about her friend's death (other than the fact that the corpse was bloodless, which she found out from the News Channel), the chief of police claims to only be allowed to pass this information to close family members. Amber finds herself on the Piazza dei Priori afterwards, sitting on the fountain, where she is found by Jane. Aro later sees her in Jane's memories, and a mating bond has appeared between her and him in Marcus's mind, which Aro sees through his special ability. Without Phoebe's death, Aro would have not found Amber.